1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a faucet, and more particularly to a water controlling stem structure of the faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art water controlling stem structure comprises a stem member 10, a water flow control member 11, a water admitting ring 12, and a spring 13, which are disposed in a faucet main body 14. The water flow control member 11 is provided with an oval through hole, whereas the water admitting ring 12 is provided with a center through hole. When the oval through hole of the water flow control member 11 is aligned with the center through hole of the water admitting ring 12, the water is let out of the faucet via the stem member 10. There is often a lack of firm contact between the stem member 10 and the water flow control member 11, thereby resulting in the problem of controlling the water flow with precision.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art water controlling stem structure comprises a housing 20, a water resisting block 22, a water distributing block 23, a water admitting block 24, and a washer 25. The housing 20 is provided with a water discharging hole 201 and a water control stem 21. The water distributing block 23 is provided with a water admitting hole 231. The water admitting block 24 is provided with a water hole 241 and an eccentric pillar 242. The water resisting block 22, the water distributing block 23 and the water admitting block 24 are disposed in the interior of the housing 20. The washer 25 is fitted over the eccentric pillar 242, which is fitted into a faucet main body 14. When the water control stem 21 is turned, the water is let out of the faucet via the eccentric pillar 242, the water distributing block 23, and the water discharging hole 201 of the housing 20. The water flow cannot be precisely controlled because the water hole 241 of the water admitting block 24 is aligned with the water admitting hole 231 of the water distributing block 23, and because the water admitting block 24 and the water distributing block 23 are in intimate contact with each other. The water admitting block 24 has the eccentric pillar 242 which contributes to the high cost of the production of the prior art water controlling stem structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a faucet with a water controlling stem structure which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art water controlling stem structures described above.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.